


Distraction

by SandersFander1820 (RobinPlaysTrumpet15)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/SandersFander1820
Summary: Patton knows exactly how to get Virgil distracted out of his bad mood.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "when one person's face is scrunched up, and the other kisses their lips/nose/forehead".

“You know, if you hold your face like that too long, it’ll stay that way.”

The only response the moral side received was the scowl Virgil sent his way from his spot on the stairs.

Patton sighed a little. He’d hoped that he could tease a smile out of the anxious side. Patton usually could. But with whatever they’d been going through recently and whatever Virgil was specifically upset about this morning, even Patton didn’t stand a chance.

Or, well, his usual tactics didn’t stand a chance, that is.

But Virgil looked so cute and honestly, how could Patton resist? He had to walk right past Virgil to get up the stairs anyway and it was just the perfect opportunity.

“Well, come find me if you get tired of being grumpy,” Patton offered, leaning down close to Virgil’s face.

Ever so gently, and as quickly as he could manage, he pressed a quick peck of a kiss against the side’s furrowed brow.

Patton could almost feel how Virgil’s face changed from huffy to surprised in less than a second.

So Patton just smile to himself and continued on up the stairs. Sooner or later, Virgil would come find him, and Patton was pretty sure he knew what would happen then.

And judging from the sounds of footsteps on the stairs, his distraction had worked and would be put into action sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, if you liked this. This was originally posted on my tumblr and [you can find it here](https://sandersfander1820.tumblr.com/post/189732396708/distraction).


End file.
